Two Thousand Miles To Nowhere
by netflixjunkie128
Summary: Lexi tried her best to stay out of Charming but when she finally returns after years on the road, things aren't what they seem. Love, loss, and mayhem ensue but will Lexi be able to hang on for the ride?
1. Chapter 1

Lexi wasn't new to her life sucking. Terrible boyfriends, shitty band mates, and having made the WORST choice of leaving Charming. After three years on the road she just couldn't do it anymore. Her label and boyfriend dumped her. _I can't believe this is happening..._ she thought to herself as she took the final step off the bus and into the blazing California sun. She glanced up at the clock perched on the bus terminal wall 11:32 AM. Everyone was sure to be at the lot by now and with it being Sunday, Lexi wasn't doubting that her father was passed out on the couch in the clubhouse. _I need a ride._

She raised her hand to an incoming taxi, it screeched to a halt in front of her. "132 Terrance Tr." she said with a straight face as she climbed in. The driver nodded and started the meter.

"Business or pleasure?" the driver asked sneaking a glance at Lexi in the rear view mirror.

"Neither. Family." she stared out at the passing desert.

"Sounds like pleasure to me" he retorted

She scoffed. "You don't know my family."

A half hour later the taxi stopped in front of single story home. Its white color faded from years of neglect. The yard overgrown, it looked as if no one had lived there in years. Lexi paid the driver and stepped into the driveway of the worn down home.

"Seriously pops? You better have taken care of my baby while I was gone." Lexi said laying her backpack on the sidewalk and flipping her wavy brown hair over and tying it in a messy bun. A car sat on the side of the house, neatly tucked on top was a tan cover. Lexi grabbed a hold of the cover and began pulling it up over the car and to the rear bumper, finally throwing it off the back bumper.

"There you are baby." Lexi ran her hand down the dark blue side panel. "Mommas home." she pulled on the door handle knowing dad would never lock it. Lexi grabbed her bag and tossed it in the passenger seat. "Lets see if your as predictable as I think you are..."

She flipped open the sun visor and there they were. The keys jingled as they hit her lap. _Thank god ..._ she thought sticking the keys into the ignition and bringing the 1967 camaro to life. It roared and vibrated underneath her. She needed this, she needed this BAD. Lexi pushed the car into gear and peeled out of the driveway. Surely someone was bound to call the cops. She smiled imagining the look on her fathers face when he realized it was gone.

Lexi hit the open highway out of town. The "Now Leaving Charming" sign was barely legible as she sped past. _I'll be back, but for now... lets see what this baby can do._


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of driving around southern California, Lexi knew she had to face her family eventually. She sped past the "Welcome to Charming" sign and sighed. She knew it was a mistake leaving but she had to at least try. She began to replay that day, the disapproval in her fathers eyes and the lack of any emotion in her mothers.

Suddenly a flash of red and blues behind her and a loud WHOOP of the siren. "FUCK!" Lexi yelled slamming her fist on the steering wheel. She hit her hazards and slow rolled to the nearest turnoff. Just what she needed to start off her time back in Charming. She grabbed the insurance from the glovebox and her license from her backpack.

"Holy. Shit." he said lowering his Aviator sunglasses to the edge of his nose. "I was wondering who the hell was driving." he added with a sly smirk.

"Jesus David. Don't you know better than to pull over a pretty lady?" Lexi toyed.

"I know you've been gone awhile but I know you better than that Lexi. You're no lady." he leaned against the open window. "Your father know you're back?"

Lexi rolled her eyes behind her Raybans. "Nope, not yet. I was just headed over to TM."

"Well shit. You better get going." he stood up straight and fixed his sunglasses on his face. "I'm sure the boys will be glad your back." Hale started walking back to his patrol car when he stopped in his tracks. "And Lex? For god sakes, slow down."

Lexi raised her hand as a thank you and took off again. David Hale knew better than to tell her to slow down. Lexi behind the wheel was almost as bad as the boys on their bikes and David knew that.

A short while later Lexi made the turn into TM. It was 3pm and she knew it was going to be a full house at the clubhouse. Lexi backed into a spot and sat and watched the boys. Other than a few new additions, everyone else was there. Jax sat with Chibs on the picnic table, cigarettes hanging from their mouths. Clay paced back and forth on his burner, clearly angry about something. Tig, horny as usual even at 3pm on a Sunday, had a croweater cornered against the clubhouse wall.

"Jackie boy, we got a visitor." Chibs said pointing to the unfamiliar blue car parked, but still running. Jax turned and squinted, hand on his pistol that was holstered tightly to his rib-cage.

"Why does that car look familiar?" Jax said making his way to his feet and turning directly towards the unknown visitor.

Opie walked out of the clubhouse door throwing back the rest of his beer. "What is everyone looking at?" he asked oblivious to the now silent camaro at the edge of the parking lot. He tossed his bottle in the trashcan and turned.

"No way." was all he could muster as the car door opened. The lone female emerged, curly brown hair in a messy bun, a white off the shoulder crop top, ripped denim capris and red converse sneakers. "Someone go get my dad." Opie said eyes still locked on her. "NOW!"

"Hey big bro, long time no see." Lexi smiled hoping her brother wouldn't leave her to fend for herself. Opie stepped forward embracing Lexi in a bear hug.

"Dad is going to fucking kill you" he said swaying back and forth still embracing his little sister in arms.

"Yea, well. Wouldn't be the first time he tried." she said letting go and stepping back. Opie laughed and nodded in agreement. Jax took Opies place in front of Lexi and smiled.

"Good to see you Lex. Been a long time." he said embracing her and quickly letting go.

"You're telling me. When the fuck did Hale make Deputy?" she spat, the guys laughed and took their turn in front of Lexi to embrace her in a much needed hug.

"Alexis Lorain Winston..." the formed crowd parted from where the voice traveled from. Lexi took a deep breath and turned. In front of her was the only man who always saw the good in her, who wished she would have stayed. His oxygen bottle swinging from his hip, Piney stepped forward.

"Surprise!" Lexi threw her hands up in a sarcastic manner. She knew he was going to be pissed she hadn't called in 6 months but she also knew she was going to be welcome after an ass chewing. Piney stepped aside and pointed to the clubhouse door.

"Inside, Now." he commanded in a typical Piney fashion. The crowd let out an ohhh and ahhh.

"Lexi's in trouble!" Tig called from the back of the crowd .

"Go fuck yourself Trager!" Lexi yelled back. Reaching for the doorhandle.

"That's not even funny! I already did! Twice!" he hollered. Lexi couldn't help but smile. _God it's good to be home._


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi pulled out the VP chair near the head of the table. She thought about how much she missed the feel of the wood. Piney slammed the door behind him and took a deep breath closing his eyes. Lexi didn't know if he was going to kill her or hug her but in all reality, she didn't care. She was just glad to be home.

"You think you can pretend you don't know me for six months then just stroll back in here like nothing happened? " Piney clamly asked gripping tight on the the back of Clays chair. Lexi was still running her hands over the wood on the table.

"Do you remember when you guys put this table in?" she asked never even looking up to see her fathers face.

Piney scoffed and pulled out the chair and sat down with a _hmph._ "Of course I do. I had to sleep on the damn couch because you wouldn't let it out of your sight." he said

"Took us damn near 8 weeks just to prime!" Lexi grinned, she could still smell the chemicals lathered on the wood. John Teller standing next to her, _Remember LW, keep with the grain when your painting it._

He was the only one to ever call her that... LW, she hated it when she had first met him. Growing up, mom wouldn't let her or Opie within spitting distance of anyone from the club. She thought nothing good could come from a bunch of kids hanging around "no good criminals" as she put it. But once Lexi's parents divorced, mom took off and only saw them when she needed money from dad. No matter how dirty the money was. Spending time at the clubhouse was the new norm for them as kids. Once John realized how much of a shit she was going to be, he took her under his wing.

"I can't believe it's been 20 years since you and John finished this. I don't think I've ever seen a six year old sleep harder than you did after a day of helping him." Piney placed his hand over his daughters. "I missed you love-bug." he said with a slight squeeze.

Lexi smiled, she felt like that six year old again when he called her that but it made her feel safe for some reason. "I missed you too dad." Lexi felt the warmth of oncoming tears in her eyes. She coughed trying to fight them back but it was a fight she quickly began to lose.

"Hey, none of that." he said rising his hand to wipe her falling tears. "Don't want to let these fools think us Winstons are panzy asses, do ya?" The father-daughter duo chuckled at the remark.

"I would never do such a thing!" Lexi exclaimed, jokingly grabbing at her chest in disbelief.

"If it's alright with you though pops, I'd like to stick around for a while." Lexi wiped her face and stood.

"Of course love-bug. Stay as long as you want... my door is always open." Piney smiled. "Now go on, get back out there, just pretend I gave you an ass chewing."

Lexi patted Pineys shoulder for reassurance as she walked by. She knew she could always count on pops. No matter what bullshit trouble she got in, he was always there.

Lexi pushed open the doors connecting the meeting room to the rest of the clubhouse. Members were randomly scattered throughout the room. Some she didn't recognize turned their heads and eyeballed her. She liked the attention but hated the fact if was only because they thought she was a crow eater. She made her way back outside, hoping the guys were still there. Jax stuck out like a sore thumb. His dirty blonde hair was neatly cut and slicked back with his beard a fine scruff.

"I'm surprised you came out alive." Jax chuckled flicking burnt ash off his cigarette.

"I'm tougher than I look." she flexed her arms and pinched her face in a mean grin. Jax laughed. He missed her sarcastic attitude. As much as him and Opie were friends, he always got along with Lexi. The Winston siblings were only 4 years apart, with Lexi being the younger of the two.

"Oh I'm sure you put up quite the fight." he said.

Lexi laughed and dropped her sunglasses to her face. "Have you seen Ope? I need a place to crash." Lexi asked scanning the parking lot for his bike.

"Yeah, he had to run home and help Donna with the kids." he said. He motioned to a member off in the distance. "Hap has an apartment in town he only uses half the time. Throw him some cash and I'm sure he would let you use it."

Lexi turned to face where Jax was now pointing. His sunglasses perched ontop of his head. His leather cut sat squarely on his shoulders covering up his black AC/DC shirt with the usual baggy jeans and motorcycle boots. His face in a scowl as he watched two other members battling each other in the boxing ring.

"Hey Hap! Come here for a sec?" Jax yelled waving his hand.

The man turned and began to slowly jog over, occasionally taking the time to turn back and double check who was winning the fight. "Whats up?" he asked as he approached Jax.

"Happy, this is Lexi. Shes an old friend and needs a place to crash, I told her about your place. She's got cash." Jax said. Lexi extended her hand to greet him but he just looked her up and down. As if he was scanning what kind of a person she was.

"How much cash you have?" Happy asked crossing his arms across his chest in defense against Lexi. Lexi dropped her friendly hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Is $400 enough for a month?" she asked questioning who the hell he thought he was. He intrigued her no doubt,but she was fully now fully aware how much he despised outsiders.

"6." he said sternly.

Lexi tucked her hands in her pockets and chuckled. "You know, for a guy named Happy... you're not very happy." He maintained his glare on her. Jax could feel the tension but was interested how it was going to end. "How about this _HAPPY._ We go a round in the ring... You win, you get your six hundred. I win, you get three."

Jax chuckled knowing it was a terrible deal for Happy to agree. Happy finally let a grin slip and extended his hand. "Deal."

After a few minutes getting ready, Lexi and Happy climbed into the ring. Lexi in regular street clothes looked odd compared to Happys shirtless tattooed body. Her eyes scanned over the different designs and pictures. She was curious, mentally questioning the stories that could be behind the tattoos.

Jax hit the fight bell and laughed. "I'm telling you Hap, bad idea bro..." JAx yelled over the now formed and cheering crowd. A few minutes of back and forth jabs were nothing for Lexi.

"Are you gonna hit me Happy and are we just going to dance all day?" Lexi spat from her mouth piece grinning. Happy wasn't afraid to go after her. A hard punch combo landed to Lexis head and side. _Atta boy_ she thought. Lexi took a deep breath and saw an opening. Lexi let out a hard _One, two, three_ combo to Happy. At least fifteen minutes had gone by, she knew it was long enough to save his man card with the other members. Lexi let out another hard combo but this time landing a hard blow to the side of Happys head.

A loud OHHHH came from the crowd. Happy stumbled backwards, clearly dazed. "Just finish it Lex." Jax called out from her corner. Lexi shrugged her shoulders and went on attack once more. Landing another couple of hard blows, Happy fell out and to the bottom of the ring with a hard _thud_.

"Oh shit!' Tig called out climbing into the ring to check on Happy.

Chibs climbed in behind Lexi and picked her up over his shoulders in victory. "That's my girl!" he yelled.

"Happy, wake up! How ya feeling?" Tig asked sitting Happy up against the ropes. Happy looked at Lexi in a daze. He pondered who the hell this girl was. "Happy! I asked how are you feeling?" Tig asked again

Happy spit out his mouth guard onto the floor. "A very.. large... erection.." Happy threw his head back and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer, this hints about Lexis backstory and where shes been. I know its boring... Stay with me. The best has yet to come!****

It had been a week since Lexi came back to town. That was a down fall of living in as small town... _everyone knew everyone._ Not only was being a Winston in Charming asking for trouble, but being the Winston who left town was even worse. All eyes were on Lexi and she knew it.

"How's it going baby doll?" Gemma asked closing the office door behind her.

"You don't even want to know..." Lexi trailed off not looking up from the computer she was intensely typing on.

"Still no calls from the fllyers?" Gemma sat at her desk and began digging into her newly bought lunch. Lexi readjusted herself on the office sofa and looked up from the computer for the first time in hours.

"You didn't bring me anything?" she asked. Gemma looked with cheeks filled to the brim at the starving Lexi.

"Well, you didn't ask." Gemma spit out muffled. LExi stared in disbelief then let out a light chuckle.

"I'm totally kidding Gem. I need a break from this shit anyway. My eyes are starting to cross." Lexi stood up and closed her laptop. "Not that he would , but if Opie asks... let him know?" Gemma shook her head yes, mid bite once more.

Lexi slow rolled down main street looking at everything that had changed. Even though it had only been a few years that she was gone, the Hales had come in and began redeveloping everything she once knew. ' tea shop no longer stood on the corner with the bright pastel colors she loved so much. Darlas bakery had been shut down and now stood a small time travel agency. Lexi shook her head and pulled into Donnies old Steak & Shake dinner.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come see me." Donnie said stepping out from behind the counter.

"Well people need to quit gossiping about me so damn much." Lexi took Donnies frail body into a hug and cringed. She was worried that she was going to break him in two. At only 63 he was falling apart. "Donnie, you look like shit." Lexi said with a worried grin.

"Welp, cancer will do that to you. Watch your mouth too. Your're still a baby in my eyes." he lead Lexi over to a booth on the wall and they took a seat opposite each other.

"Sorry... You know those boys are a bad influence." she looked at Donnie once more. His eyes were now sunken in, his cheekbones sat high and promenade on his deteriorating face. His red suspenders keeping up his black slacks made her giggle. She missed the perky old man that use to chase her around the restaurant when her dad would sit and talk business for hours.

"How ya been Lex?" he placed his wrinkled hand on top of hers with such a gentle touch she barely noticed.

"Tired Don, how about you? I was sad to hear about Mary." Lexi said stirring her water in disappointment.

"Eh, she's dead. I'll see her soon." he removed his hand from hers and waved like he was shooing a fly away.

"Donnie!" Lexi exclaimed wanting to kick him under the table but once again terrified she would break him.

"Well, It's true! Don't get me wrong... I loved being her husband but I know shes better off now." he waved over the waitress to the table. "Lyla, get my lovely granddaughter here a hot ham and cheese sandwich with a ." Donnie smiled at the tall blonde.

"Please!" Lexi yelled after her. The girl smiled and waved. She knew Donnie meant well but when it came to saying please and thank you, he was not an expert.

"So enough about me and my dead wife and cancer. What's been going on with you LW?" Lexi couldn't help but laugh.

"A whole lot." was all she could muster. Donnie smiled and looked at his watch.

"Well, we close at 6pm. If my old brain can still do the math right, you've got 5 more hours."

Lexi smiled and started in on everything that had happened to her when she left. She thought music was what she wanted to pursue. Lexi wanted to be on the road full time and just sing and when she met Damien she thought it was fate taking over. He helped write songs with her and soon he became all that mattered. Little did she know he didn't care about her, he ended up taking every cent she earned and bolted when the next girl he could con walked along.

"He sounds like a douchebag. Is that what you kids call it nowadays?" Donnie grinned trying to play dumb. She knew he was just trying to make her laugh. So she continued.

"I essentially just tried to survive after that, played what gigs I could just to avoid coming home." she said digging into her sandwich.

"Why?" he asked with sincere curiosity on his face.

"Why survive?" she rebutted knowing full well what he was asking.

"Why not come home?" he looked stern, almost like her father who still didn't know the full story of _why._

 _"_ I was scared to face everyone. I knew my mother would never talk to me again but Ope and Dad thought I was actually going to go somewhere and do something with my life. I didn't want to disappoint them." she dropped her eyes from the table and sighed.

By now the dinner had emptied, the only other person being the tall, skinny, blonde waitress. Lexi almost hated how pretty she was, her long hair flowing well past her shoulders. Her hips swayed as she walked and her lips curling into the perfect smile as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"You know as well as anyone LW." Donnie paused and waited for Lexi to return attention back to him. "You know as well as anyone that you could never disappoint those boys. No matter how hard you tried." he smiled at her his glasses raising as his nose wrinkled. "And no. That's not a challenge to." he smiled again and got up.

"You tell your father to come see me sometime and give my best to Opie." he leaned in and kissed the top of Lexis head "Take all the time you need leaving. I love you LW, and I'm proud of you." he wiped a falling tear from her cheek. She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"Thanks Donnie. I needed that." she wiped her face and stood.

"I know dear. One day someone will be able to show you that you matter. You won't have to fight so much to try and prove it." he gave her one last pat on the back and Lexi made her way outside.

The son was just starting to set, causing the town to glow a tint of orange. Suddenly, the roar of motorcycles began to rumble down the road. She wondered if it was her brother and the guys coming back from San Leandro. She steped out past the end of her car in the parking lot and looked. Sure enough she spotted Clay with Jax following just behind. Opie was next and threw out his hand in a casual wave. She missed this. The excitement of a homecoming was like Christmas in an MC. She was so busy trying to find a job, she didn't think to ask Gemma if she needed help with the party she was bound to be planning.

Bobby, Chibs, and Tig roared by bickering as usual. She laughed knowing full well none of them knew what the other was saying over the roar of the engine. A few of the new guys passed and then, there he was... his face as stern as the first day she met him. Happy... his feet kicked up and his gloves not even covering a single percent of his tattooed body.

All this time she wondered what made him tick, why was he so angry? He looked over the tops of his sunglasses and looked in her direction. She wanted to turn around to see if a crow-eater happened to be walking past but she knew what that answer was.

His lips curled into that devilish grin and she was frozen. Not in fear like most would think but simply in shock. She still knew nothing about him other than his profession. _The Enforcer._ She wasn't dumb, she knew what that meant in MC language. Yet, she still yearned to know what was running through Happy Lowman's head.


	5. Chapter 5

***So I wasn't sure how I wanted to play their first interaction. I hope you guys like it. Thank you guys for all of the feedback over the last couple of chapters!***

"Ayyeee Lexxxii!" Chibs yelled from across the parking lot. She smiled and made her way towards him. A gaggle of bikers and crow eaters surrounded him on the bench outside the clubhouse. Lexis cherry red converse tied proudly on her feet, her black capris neatly tucked, with her white crop top peaking out from behind her unzipped leather jacket.

"Off your face already?" Lexi asked embracing him in a hug.

"Haven't you learned anything? I'm always off my face love." he sat back down and took a swig of his beer. A new biker Lexi had only seen a few times in passing piped up.

"What happened to your car? Please tell me shes not busted already. It was the only thing around here giving me a hard on anymore." he laughed and ran his hand over his mohawk and tribal tattoos.

"Nah, I just know better than to drive my own car to my first SAMCRO party in years." Lexi stuck her hand out to the stranger. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Lexi"

He took her hand gently. Lexi was surprised due to the sheer size of arm muscles. "I'm Juice." She raised an eyebrow and grinned. He put his hand up to stop her, knowing the next words out of her mouth were most likely going to be _What the hell._ Instead, her face relaxed, her grin grew into a smile and she turned to Chibs.

"Now why in the world did you name this bundle of cuteness JUICE of all things?"

Chibs threw his hands up in defense "OI! Why do you think that was my fault?!" he retorted. Juice snorted and looked at Lexi. He had never seen a softer face. Juice was use to the cocaine sunken faces of most of the crow eaters. Lexis face was full of life, as much as she tried to pull the badass card, he could see she would do anything for most of these guys in the MC.

"It was actually Clay, and seriously... you don't want to know." he smiled wide. Lexi took in his innocent face. He was clearly a few years older than her, he had to be. Yet, his face had no scars, it wasn't wind whipped from the California desert or speckled from the beating sun.

It took a moment for Lexi to realize she was staring. Juice dropped his face in a shy blush. Lexi coughed trying to cover up her awkwardness. "Well, it seems I've got some catching up to do." she picked up Chibs' beer bottle, tipped it back and finished it. Lexi made her way through the door of the clubhouse. The bass hit to whatever shitty song was playing and Lexi took a deep breath. She missed this, the smell of great whisky, cheap beer, and cigarettes filled the air around her.

Lexi made her way to the bar and grabbed a whisky and coke. "How are you Alexis?" Chucky asked with a large grin.

Lexi slammed the drink and laid the empty glass back onto the bar. Lexi looked at Chucky with pleading eyes. He smiled and refilled the empty glass. "I accept that."

 _2:04am_ Lexi leaned against the bar and pleaded with Jax to let her another drink.

"Lexi, I love you doll... but your shitfaced." Jax laughed knowing full well he wasn't any better.

"Jaccckkiiieee..." she dragged out "At least one more shot! Come on! Then I'll call a cab, I promise." Jax narrowed his eyes and concentrated on her puppy dog face.

"Fine. But then you're getting a bottle of water and heading out. You've almost outlasted Tig, that's pretty bad." he said pouring out two shots of whisky. They slammed the shots back and Lexi leaned in to hug Jax.

"I had fun though. Thank you." she said. Jax waved over a biker from the corner and suddenly Lexi was being carried out of the bar. Juice handed her a bottle of water as she dangled over the back of someones shoulder. All she could see was black biker boots hitting the pavement. A SAMCRO patch staring back at her. She squinted trying to concentrate who it was. She knew Jax wouldn't have told someone she didn't know to take her home. Actually, other than Jax, there was only one other person who knew her address. Lexi was drunk but she knew that Jax never told this person where to take her.

"Happy?" she said still hanging over the strangers shoulder. He sat her down and opened the tow truck door.

"Get in." he said sternly pointing towards the empty seat.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me where to go?" she crossed her arms in defiance.

"Fine, Pay $40 for a taxi home." he slammed the truck door and started back for the clubhouse. Lexi opened the truck door and looked towards him walking away.

"Hey!" she yelled towards him. He stopped and slowly turned around on his heels. "Will you _please_ take my drunk ass home?" she asked

He smiled at her. "Hop in."

Happy took off down the road towards the highway. Lexi was glad he was taking her. She didn't think she could deal with anyone else judging her for being so drunk. Lexi had already rolled the window down and laid her head against the inside of the truck. "Can I ask you something?" she said raising her head and turning herself to face Happy. He cocked his head to the side, not completely taking his eyes off the road but just enough to see her stern face zoned in right at him.

Lexi tucked her loose curls behind her ear and shifted. "Well I'm going to ask you something." Happy grinned out the corner of his mouth, not even wide enough for her to see. "How many people have you killed?"

Happy stayed focus on the road. He despised that question. Yea, he kept track but the number of bodies normally scared people off. Even Jax and Clay don't even talk about it with him. "Why do you want to know? Scared that a murderer is taking you home?" he quickly went on the defense.

"Actually..." she turned back towards the road and inhaled. "Quite the opposite. I feel safe." she leaned her head back against the window in the same position she had it in prior to asking such a _normally_ serious question. This time it was different though. It wasn't serious. She was generally curious of how many lives he had taken, and she didn't care. They sat in silence for the next 45 minutes until Happy pulled the truck in front of Lexis apartment building.

"We're here." Happy said shutting the truck off but Lexi didn't move. Happy looked over and she was sound asleep still pressed against the open window frame. Happy shook his head and smiled. "You're killing me kid." He hopped out and ran to open the second floor apartment door. He still kept a key just in case he needed to grab extra clothes on the way to his moms. He made his way back down to the truck and slowly opened up the passenger door. Happy caught Lexi as she began to lean out. He wrapped his arms under her back and legs like a baby. She nestled against his neck threw her arms around him.

"You owe me." he whispered walking back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

He laid her on his bed and looked around the room. She squinted through the light, staring up at him, trying to focus. "Ladies touch." was all she could muster before laying back down and falling asleep once again. Happy smirked and shook his head.

The next morning Lexi rolled over and squinted. "Fuck me..." she moaned looking at her alarm clock _12:52pm._

Suddenly she noticed a glass of water and a handful of Advil sitting next to her clock. She threw them into her mouth and swallowed with a sip of water. She looked around the room trying to regain control of her eyes, trying to steady herself before getting up. Then, something caught her eye.

In red lipstick written large across her vanity mirror, a solid **13** stared back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank you to all you gals (and guys if any) that are leaving comments about how excited you are! Literally fueling the fire to this possible love between Lexi and Happy. Keep reading!***

Lexi pushed open the door to the garage office and fell back onto the office sofa.

"You look like shit darlin." Gemma said with a grin.

"I've learned one thing since I've been back at least..." Lexi leaned her head against the wall.

"Oh yea? What's that?" Gemma asked

"I'm getting too old for hangovers." Lexi looked at Gemma and they both started laughing.

Just about that time Jax pushed in the office door and stopped. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked coyly. Gemma stood to embrace him in a hug.

"Of course not baby, what's going on?" She said leaning against the office desk.

"Actually..." he trailed off, turning towards Lexi. "We need you." Lexi raised and eyebrow.

"What for? she asked.

"We need you in church." he opened the door and headed back towards the clubhouse without another word.

Lexi stood and shrugged at Gemma. "Who knows..."

Lexi pushed open the doors to the SAMCRO meeting room "Church" as they called it. All the guys were leaned back in their chairs smoking their cigarettes. Clay, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Piney, and Happy all turned to look at Lexi as she entered. Happys jaw tightened. She looked fairly well considering the state she was in the night before. Her hair in a tight bun, sunglasses perched ontop of her head. Her maroon cold shoulder top tight on her figure with black skinny jeans rolled perfectly into capris and her classic red converse.

Clay stood and motioned for Lexi to sit down. "I'm sure you're wondering why we asked you in." Clay started taking a puff of his cigar.

Lexi looked around the room, focusing in on her father. "A little" she said nervously.

"We need your help on a run." Jax leaned into the table. Lexi raised her hand in confusion.

"I dont understand how I could possibly help." she furrowed her eyebrows at Jax.

"Opie has shit to take care of with Donna and the kids, we need a certain..." Jax scanned the room looking for the right words. You could tell he was hesitant on what he was trying to say.

"A certain set of skills only you and your brother know." Piney finished for Jax.

"Yea." Jax chuckled and motioned towards Piney. "What he said."

Lexi raised an eyebrow towards her father. "You're okay with this?"

"I don't like it but it's whats best for the club." he leaned back resting his hands on his head.

"This is a bad fucking choice VP. I'm telling you." Happy piped up. His hands were calmly interlaced on the table but Lexi could tell his legs were twitching against the hard laminate floor.

"You don't know this girl Hap. She can bring some serious heat." Clay placed his hand on Lexis shoulder. Happy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair once more.

"I'll do it." Lexi purposely met eyes with Happy and grinned. His jaw tightened again and shook his head. They both knew it was going to be a long night.

Later that night, Lexi rolled up to the storage lot in the passenger seat of the van. Happy looked over at her with his infamous stern look. "You set the timer and you get your ass back in this van. You understand?" Happy looked furious but concerned all in one.

"Yes _DAD_." she grinned and pushed open the passenger door. Happy watched as she walked away. He knew this was a terrible idea, her getting involved but he also knew that whatever he said would only push her further into the shit. Happy shook his head trying to throw her out of it. It wasn't working

Lexi held the bomb close to her chest as she crept down behind Jax and Juice. " _Follow me"_ Jax whispered. Jax lead Lexi into the warehouse with Clay. Lexi quickly went to work trying to connect the right fuses to the detonator.

"We've got company." Clay spat moving his flashlight back to Jax and Lexi. "How much longer?"

Lexi looked at Jax with pure fear across her face. "Five minutes? If that?" she wasn't sure how long it would take her but she knew she had to move quick.

"Get the van out of sight and lay low." Clay turned to Tig and he quickly was followed by Chibs as a cover. Clay turned to Jax in frustration. "You, with me."

Lexi could hear men speaking Spanish just outside the door. _FUCK_ she thought to herself, sweat dripping down her face. Lexi wasn't sure where Clay and Jax went. Suddenly she could hear Jax moaning and rambling about something... then, gunshots rang out. Lexi jumped. Tires were squealing then a crash. _Dammit!_ Lexi continued working hoping she was quick enough, then, more gunshots.

Lexi ran outside spotting Jax. "It's done!" she shouted and sprinted towards the gate. Lexi heard even more gunshots but she kept running. She knew the boys would be okay, she just needed to get to that van. Happy revved the engine once he noticed Lexi springing towards him.

"Where is everyone?!" he yelled.

"They're fine! Just go!" Lexi tried to focus her breathing like Opie had taught her. Looking back she saw the raging, angry ball of fire that reached for the sky above her. She hoped Jax and the guys were okay but she knew better than to worry. They were better off fending for themselves than she would have been.

Happy eventually pulled into the TM parking lot and killed the engine. Lexi hopped out and they made their way inside.

"What the hell happend?!" Gemma yelled running towards Lexi with a towel.

"Everything's fine, they're not too far behind us." Happy said heading towards the bar. He picked up a bottle of whisky walked back to Lexi. "You're gonna want this."

Lexi looked confused until Gemma pressed the towel to her outer thigh. "FUCK!" Lexi yelled pulling away.

"Fine?! You call this FINE?! I'm calling Tara." Gemma lead Lexi over to the pool table and Lexi hopped ontop.

Happy shrugged and looked at Lexi. "I told them it was a bad idea." he said calmly handing Lexi the bottle of whisky.

"Go fuck yourself Lowman." Lexi took a swig and glared at Happy.

"I'd rather you do it." Happy smirked and leaned against the wall tucking his hands into his pockets.

Lexi took another swig and looked at her bloody leg. She figured it was just superficial but she knew it was going to need stitches nonetheless. She caught Happys comment but tried to play it off, looking concerned about her leg. "Think I'll have a sweet scar?" she asked making eye contact with Happy.

He grinned and walked towards Lexi. He stopped just shy of touching her but it didn't make a difference. She felt the pull from the heat of his skin. Happy lifted his shirt and pointed to a cluster of tattoos on his stomache. "How many?" he asked

Lexi slowly raise her hand as if to not scare a street dog longing for a home. She carefully ran her hand down Happys side trying her hardest not to show how turned on she was. Her hand rippled with his every ab. He tried not to, but tensed as she hit every one.

"How many happy faces?" he asked again. Lexi looked up and made eye contact with him once more.

"Thirteen." she said sternly. She looked back and forth between his eyes looking for where he was going with the question. "You already told me this Happy. What's your point?"

Just then, Tara walked in, medical bag in hand. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" she dropped her eyes. Almost as a sign of respect for Happy.

He dropped his shirt and stepped back, still not breaking eye contact with Lexi. "No, I was just curious what Lexi's number was." Happy turned towards the door and gave Tara a respectable head nod. Tara set her bag on the table and started in on Lexis leg.

"NINE!" Lexi yelled to the now cracked open door. There was a moment of nothing then the door squeaked open.

"What was that?" he stuck his head in. Lexi looked at him.

"My number is nine." she said again taking yet another shot of whisky.

Happy grinned and took the bottle from Lexi, taking a swig for himself. He placed his hand gently on Lexis cheek and pulled her close, laying a single kiss on her temple. "That's my girl."


	7. Chapter 7

"Lexi! What the fuck happened?!" Jax pushed open door to the clubhouse in a panic. Surely Tara had called him after she was patched up. Lexi was laying on one of the couches with her leg propped up on the coffee table.

"Before you say anything...I blame Happy." she said with a smile. Happy was sitting at the bar with a beer when he threw his hands in protest.

"How is this my fault?!" he spat.

"Just pullin your chain Lowman. Seriously though, it's just a graze. I'm fine." Lexi took a sip out of her water bottle and leaned her head against the back of the couch. The rest of the guys followed in suit through the door checking on Lexi one at a time. "Seriously... I've had worse."

"You're dad is going to kill me." Jax sat next to Lexis leg.

"He's going to be fine. Just let me talk to him first." she said

Jax leaned in propping his top half up on his knees. "So what's going on there?" he asked motioning towards Happy who was talking with Chibs at the bar.

Lexi furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

Jax smirked. He knew Lexi better than anyone. He was the first one to call her out on sneaking around with Hale in high school. There was no hiding from Jax Teller and Lexi was now sure Tara had said something to him. Lexi groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing there was no use in lying.

"I'd tap it." Lexi smirked at Jax and let out a laugh.

"Jesus Lex!" Jax shouted and playfully pushed Lexis good leg. "You sure know how to pick em huh?" he asked shaking his head.

Lexi shrugged "What can I say? Wouldn't kill me to have some fun."

Jax stood. "Look, he's my brother, but with him? It just might..."

Jax walked towards the guys hanging around the bar. Lexi met eyes with Happy and he looked as stern as ever. Ima casually had her arm thrown around Happys shoulder. _Hoebag..._ Lexi put both feet on the ground and attempted to stand up.

"Woah there tiger, let me help." Juice slid his arm under Lexis to steady her.

"I'm fine. I don't think I'm running a marathon soon but I think I can make it to the bathroom." she joked. Juice moved his arm and placed his hand gently on the small of Lexis back.

"Well I'm at least going to follow you to the bathroom and make sure you don't fall." Juice said pausing mid step. "I didn't mean for that to sound so creepy." he spat out.

Lexi laughed and pulled herself closer to Juice. "Eh, you're cute. I'll take it." Juice helped Lexi over to the toilet and stepped back.

"Sooo... you good?" Juice raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Juice. I promise I wont die while peeing. You can go." Lexi laughed and shook her head.

Lexi very slowly and carefully used the restroom and hobbled over to the sink to wash her hands. She pulled paper towels from the spool, dried her hands and tossed it in the trash. Lexi looked at her still slightly drunken face. Mascara was smeared and hair was a mess but she didn't care. After everything that had happened over the last few years? Why would she? Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door and Lexi jumped.

"Lex? You okay?" Juice sounded concerned.

Lexi hobbled back over to the bathroom door and unlocked it. "You wouldn't believe it. I barely survived!" Lexi smiled and started to lean against Juice once again relieving some of the pain on her now half torn apart leg.

"Ha, very funny." he spat leading her back into the main room of the clubhouse. By now a few bikers had filed in for the free beer. Lexi and Juice made their way towards the bar and took a seat.

"I think I've got it from here Juice. Thanks." she said motioning for a drink from Chucky.

"You sure? I thought Tara said you weren't suppose to drink? Something about your blood not clotting?" he leaned against the bar beside Lexi.

"What are you, my mother? I'll be fine." Lexi waved Juice away with a thank you smile and took a sip of her whiskey. Some of the boys were casually playing pool, others just standing around chatting about the day. Lexi knew she didn't want to stay long but she knew even more when she locked eyes with Ima once again. A sly smirk growing across her face. She slung her leg across Happys lap and straddled him. Lexis insides felt like they were burning. She shook her head trying to lose the thought of Happy and Ima together.

She shouldn't be upset. She had no right to be but that doesn't mean it wasn't happening. Lexi threw back the rest of her drink and stood up. Jax ran over from the pool table to help her.

"I'm FINE!" Lexi shouted pushing Jax away. "Jesus! I got shot! I'm not dying of cancer! FUCK!" Jax threw his hands up in surrender. Lexi grabbed her phone and car keys from behind the bar and threw open the clubhouse door. She walked in a hurried limp towards her car. _God I need a shower..._ she thought to herself.

Lexi watched as her blood spiraled down the shower drain. The warm water from the shower rained over her like silk. After a while, she turned off the water and dried off. Throwing on a pair of black running shorts and one of her old SAMCRO shirts she stumbled towards the kitchen to re-bandage her leg. Her hair still laid wet on her shoulders. Suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen. Lexi froze.

"God dammit!" someone yelled slamming something onto the counter.

Lexi got into the living room and could see him. "Happy, what the fuck are you doing here?!" She half yelled. Happy turned on his heels which were already missing his sneakers. His eyes were bloodshot. "Jesus, how drunk are you?" she asked

He held up one finger and lowered his head devilishly. "Not drunk... VERY high however." he grinned. "Can you make me a sandwich? I'm starving and I already dropped a plate." he held up one of his plates now shattered into 3 large pieces.

Lexi walked over and threw the broken parts into the trash. "You didn't want to ask Ima for one?" Lexi spat opening the fridge.

Happy scoffed. "Fuck that bitch, she's crazy" he said. Lexi couldn't help but laugh. She opened the fridge wider so Happy could see but still had both hands on each of the doors.

"What kind of sandwich do you want?" she asked.

Happy stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Lexis hip pulling her closer to him. "Ham and cheese?" he asked. His face was just to the left of hers. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent of leather and old spice. She grabbed the things she needed and stepped back closing the fridge. Lexi quickly began heating up the stove and finding a clean pan to cook with.

"Whats your deal?" Happy was leaning against the kitchen counter looking at Lexi.

Lexi didn't look up from her cooking. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not scared of me. You're apparently a fucking bomb tech, a boxer, and a goddamn singer. I just don't get it." he shook his head in confusion.

Lexi slid the sandwich onto another plate and dropped the pan into the sink. "It's a long story." Lexi pushed the plate towards Happys chest. He set it next to him without breaking eye contact with Lexi.

"So tell me." he said sternly but Lexi tried to push past him. Happy grabbed her arm and Lexi turned around with a closed fist full swing. Happy dodged the punch, grabbed Lexi by the waist and pushed her gently against the kitchen counter. She was breathing heavy, obviously taken back by being man handled, her face just inches from his. He stood a good foot taller than her.

Happy placed his hand on Lexis cheek leaving the other to keep her placed firmly between him and the counter top. The kiss was gentle at first, Lexi relaxed her body and gave into him. He pulled back from her lips and they locked eyes, but said nothing.

Then as if rushed for time Happy grabbed Lexi and picked her up pushing his lips back to hers. In between rushed kisses Lexi spit out "Bedroom. Now."

Happy had another idea when he carried Lexi into the living room and carefully laid her on the couch. Happy was careful not to hurt her injured leg. He laid hurried kisses down her jaw and collarbones. "I'd like to see Juice take your breath like this." he said raising his shirt over his head.

Lexi put her hand up to his chest. "Is that what this is about? You think I was trying to get with Juice"

Happy sat back on the couch and scratched his head. " I mean, thats not... I wasn't trying to say..." He dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck!"

Lexi pushed herself up and carefully straddled him. She lifted his head and left a kiss right by his ear then softly whispered. "Fuck me Lowman."


End file.
